Sakura-hime of the Akasuki
by BRabbit1
Summary: READ MY STORY and I will continue when I have time.


**Chapter 1: New Life**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto I only own the story line, and don't question my writing please.**

**'Thinking'**

"Talking"

**_'inner Sakura'_**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

There was a girl named Sakura Haruno she used to live in a village called The Village hidden in the Mist. When Sakura with walking home with her family they walked down an ally and someone came out of the shadows and killed them but left little Sakura alive, after the village found out that the Haruno clan was killed and they blamed Sakura for killing them so they ran her out of the village. Then after spending two weeks in the forest someone found her and brought her back to their village. The person that found her was named **Uchiha, Itachi. **This is where her story begins.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**~X~Normal POV~X~**

Someone hears crying **'Hm? What is that?' **The person thought so he went over to the sound and found a young girl with pink hair crying under a Cherry Blossom tree so he walks up to her and ask, "Hey, are you okay?" the girl jumped and stared at him "W-Who are y-you?" she asked "My name is Uchiha, Itachi,"the young man answered, "and what's your name?" he asked. "H-Haruno Sakura," the pink haired girl said. "Well Sakura-chan its nice to meet you," Itachi said, "so what are you doing way out here?" "I ran way from my village," Sakura said, "they didn't want me" she looked down sadly. "Why? Why did u leave?" Itachi asked. "They think I killed my whole clan," she said, "but, I didn't it was someone with bandaids on his head and arms," she said. **'Wait Haruno, the Haruno's are supost to have more power then the Uchiha's and then that means that...' **Itachi's thoughts were cut off by Sakura calling him "Itachi-san?" she said tugging on his shirt, "you okay?" she asked "Yeah i'm fine," he said "so do you want to come with me to my village?" he asked. "What village is that?" she asked tilting her head to the side, "Konoha" he said holding his hand out, she took it "Yes, I don't want to be alone again, and you'll be there for me right?" she said "Yes I will be there for you Sakura-chan." he said with a smile "Thank you" She said before she passed out. Itachi was amazed that she last two weeks with out any food or water. Itachi caught her before she hit the ground and took her back to the village with him. "Hokage-sama" Itachi said "Yes? What is it Itachi" the Third Hokage said "My mission is complete and I found someone on my way back" he replied showing something pink "Who is she?" the Third asked, "She said that her name is Haruno, Sakura" Itachi said "What!? She is a Haruno?!" he said to Itachi in amazement, then Sakura woke up "I-Itachi-san? Where are we?" She said rubbing her eyes "We are in the Hokage's office in Konoha" Itachi said "oh okay," she said "um... Itachi-san can you put me down please" She asked him "Sure" He said putting her down. "So can I stay here?" She asked the Third "Sure you can and I will give you an apartment and have Itachi take care of you every once and awhile" The Hokage said to Sakura with a smile. "Thank you Hokage-sama" she said with a smile, "Sakura do you mind waiting outside I need to speak with Itachi for a moment" he said "Sure" she said then went out side to wait for Itachi.

**~X~Sakura POV~X~**

As u wait for Itachi to come out I sat down and I guess I fell asleep for a while then Itachi came out and woke me up. "Sakura-chan wake up," Itachi said, "hm?" I said waking up. "Oh your done Itachi-san?" I said in a sleepy voice. "Yea and lets go and get something to eat" He said, I gave him a nod then we left and when to the Uchiha mansion, it was there were I met Sasuke Itachi's younger brother. "Sasuke i'm back" Itachi said opening the door to see his little brother running to give him a jump hug but only to slow down when he saw something pink go behind Itachi. "Itachi-nii what is that pink thing behind you?" Itachi's little brother said, and it was then when I came out and yelled at him "I AM NOT A THING I AM A PERSON!" I yelled at him "S-Sakura-chan please c-calm down" Itachi said "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN TILL HE GETS IT RIGHT!" I yelled at Itachi, "O-okay you are not a thing" His little brother said scared. "Good" I said in a nice calm voice. "Itachi-nii who is she?" he said "This is Sakura Haruno she will be joining me for dinner" Itachi said "Sakura-chan this is my little brother Sasuke" "Nice to meet you Sasuke" I said.

**~X~Sasuke POV~X~(Short)**

When Itachi brought Sakura home I realized that she is not like most girls and I think Itachi like her because he always calls her with a 'chan' at the end of her name.

**~X~Normal POV~X~**

After Sasuke left to go and help this mom finish cooking Sakura started to wander around the house with out Itachi knowing where she went but when she runs into someone it cases trouble "I-Im so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going sir" Sakura said as she bowed "Who are you?" the man that she ran into asked "Im Sakura Haruno" she said "and you?" "Well i'm Fugaku Uchiha" he said "So your Sasuke and Itachi-sama's dad?" she asked look at him "Well yes I am" Fugaku said. Then they hear someone calling Sakura's name and she knew who it was then she turns to Mr. Uchiha and bowed then walked to where the voice was coming from. **'So she is from the legendary Haruno clan but what is she doing here?' **Fugaku thought as he went in the direction Sakura did. While at the dinner table everyone but three people are sitting the three people are-


End file.
